


Mythological Deviation

by Alithea



Category: Intelligence (US TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei Chen considers Gabriel's rejection and her situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythological Deviation

Her life had been spent in service to her country. A blind obedience that had been instilled from childhood. A blind adherence to what was considered the norm. When Jin Cong approached Mei Chen there was no choice but obey the order. Obey to have a chip implanted into her brain, and know that the process might kill her or drive her mad. 

The corners of her lips stretched upward to form an awkward smirk. Gabriel had called her crazy. It was not the insult he meant it to be, but she'd make him rue it nonetheless. She was locked out of his head for the time being. He was such a disappointment. She had hoped for more, so much more.

Mei Chen sat in a grubby motel room, and filtered through an endless stream of information. There was so much to learn there. So much that could be done, and only a lifetime to achieve it. Though she was starting to consider more and more how she might achieve immortality. Technology was always growing, and she would find a way in. She watched movies two and three at a time, as well reading books. Things her government had banned or forbidden had topped her list. Unfiltered news feeds, and varying accounts of history that gave her pause until she realized there was no reason to. She belonged to no one. She saved what was important and walked through renders of the information to better observe and learn from them. There were languages to learn as well. 

Learn, that was the important thing. Learning, and not just letting the chip be a crutch. That was Gabriel's weakness. It was his flaw to know things, but not understand them.. He did not embrace the gift of the chip. He just used it to get a job done. He would never change. _And if he would not change, well, then_ , Mei Chen thought and chuckled, _he would surely die_.

She had wanted to help him. She really did want to teach him how to use his chip to its full capacity. She thought being Eve to his Adam was an excellent analogy, but after being so fully rejected she realized it was wrong. She had been mistaken. She sat for sometime after her defeat and filtered through biblical mythology. There, she found a far more accurate character to describe herself as. 

Yes, after all, once she was done with stories, histories, and languages, there were only her deeply hidden desires to explore. She explored the wide array of human deviation. She had confessed it even, that she never knew she was such a deviant. Gabriel had been very attractive to her, and he still was in all his physical attributes. He was boring though. He was a white knight. There was no adventure in him or his arms. His kisses probably would have been all chaste vanilla pleadings. 

Mei Chen was better than that. She was above it. She might no longer possess the secrets to the chip, but one day she'd find a way back in. One day soon, because now that Gabriel did not wish to be hers, she would find a different way to create a new race. She brought up information on technology, engineering, and computer science. She would learn, and she would take what was necessary to succeed. 

She would walk out of Eden and become Lilith, and her children would come to be feared. Yes, the world would quake at the sight of the children she would create. Her desires met she would rule the world, and crush all that was worthless beneath her feet.

End.


End file.
